Brume sentimentale
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Mukuro libre, l'ex face visible de la brume n'a plus de raisons d'être. Chrome doit disparaître pour redevenir Nagi, mais le faut-il vraiment ? Song-fic sur la chanson "Again" de Yui.


Titre : Brume sentimentale.

Genre : Drama/Psychologic Song-fic.

Personnages : Beaucoup de Chrome, un peu de Mukuro et le reste des gardiens à la fin.

Pairing : aucun, si jamais quelques âmes venaient à voir un TsunaxChrome à la fin, je leur répondrais qu'ils n'ont qu'une relation Boss/Gardien . Et tout le monde sait à quel point le Ciel est soucieux de ça.

Disclaimer : Chrome et le reste appartient à Akira Amano, je ne tire rien de la publication de cette histoire. La chanson se nomme « Again », de Yui, et est connue pour être le premier opening de l'animé FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mukuro était libre.

Après des semaines de négociations acharnées avec les Vendices, ceux-ci acceptèrent de libérer l'illusionniste sous garantie que les Vongolas seraient entièrement responsables si il continuait à perpétrer ses méfaits. Ce dernier avait en échange de sa libération juré une fidélité éternelle envers son boss.

A cette occasion, une grande fête avait été donnée au manoir du 9ème. Tsuna et ses gardiens étaient bien sur présents, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de personnes, dont la plupart avaient des comptes à régler avec l'ex-détenu. Étaient également conviés Ken, Chikusa et Chrome, récemment libérée de l'emprise de Mukuro. Cette dernière avait acceptée de se séparer de sa boite-arme et de l'anneau Vongola de la Brume, les laissant à son véritable propriétaire.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle perdait, s'effaçant définitivement de la vie des autres gardiens. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais n'avait jamais pensée qu'elle perdrait autant.

En proie à ses réflexions, Chrome s'était retirée du grand salon pour méditer dans un endroit plus calme, un balcon situé à l'autre bout du manoir. De là, elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées, les étoiles de ce soir d'été pour seule compagnie.

_Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu na no ni  
Magari kunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku  
Ano koro mitai nitte modoritai wake janai no  
Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu youni gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yamete yo_

Son rôle de gardienne était fini et pourtant...elle voulait continuer, être toujours aux cotés du boss et de ses gardiens. Bien que le Brouillard soit condamné à rester au sol, elle voulait encore se rapprocher de ce ciel qui s'éloignait mais ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Comprenaient-ils sans pour autant la voir comme une victime ?

_Tsumi wa saigo namida ja nai yo  
Zutto kurushiku seottekunda  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matteruno_

« Ils vont minimiser le problème, Mukuro-sama est et à toujours été l'authentique gardien de la brume. Ça restera toujours comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive. Tous ce temps, je n'aurais été qu'une...une...

_Chigau note ni tsuzutta youni  
Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogarete iinda  
Genjitsutte yatsuka  
_

...Une marionnette ! »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces années passées, ces dangers, son quotidien précaire, les blessures subies : elle évacua tout, laissant les larmes couler de son oeil unique. Étais-ce ça, sa réalité ?

_Nanno tameni ikiterundatte wasurechai souna yoru no mannaka  
Nanninatte yatteirarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deshou [I'm on the way]  
Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan_

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer dans ce monde de mafieux ? Tout perdre, recommencer, et tout perdre à nouveau, pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'avais nulle part où aller, sauf vers la mort. Il a fallu qu'un psychopathe vienne t'utiliser pour te prendre tout de ta deuxième vie ! Mais ton rôle est fini, continue de vivre avec ça sur ta conscience ! »

-Eh bien oui ! J'accepte ! Douleur, nostalgie, rancune, désespoir. J'accepte tout, Mukuro !

-Oya, un problème ma petite Chrome ?

Elle se retourna, surprise. Mukuro se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son éternel sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres : elle avait crié ses dernières pensées sans s'en être rendue compte.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi fort, beaucoup d'oreilles traînent dans le coin.

-Quelle idée aussi d'avoir greffé des oreilles à un ananas ambulant.

L'insulte fût reçu en pleine face du-dit ananas qui perdit son sourire pour le remplacer par un froncement de sourcils.

-En voilà des manières de parler à son sauveur.

_Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne ahh gomen ne  
Umaku ienakutte shinpai kaketa mama datta ne  
Ano hi ka kaeru zenbu ashita ka kaeru zenbu  
Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara  
Wakatte kuremasu youni sotto me wo tojitanda mitakunai mono made mierundamo  
_

Mais bien sûr ! Désolée de vous avoir insultée ainsi, ô Mukuro-sama. Je devrais au contraire vous être reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, entraînée dans cet enfer, m'avoir pris mes liens avec toutes personnes, me traiter comme une marionnette ! Je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Eh bien tant pis, je ferais comme si de rien n'était, j'ignorerais tout les gens que j'aime, parce que eux ne peuvent pas disparaître comme je le ferais, pas vrai ? Ils auront beau s'imaginer toutes les rumeurs qu'ils voudront pour se rassurer, je ne serais plus là ! Alors pourquoi continuer à se mentir mutuellement, Mukuro ?

_Fukai heart ga iradatsu youni  
Karada no naka moete irunda  
Honto wa kitaishitenno  
Genjitsutte yatsuka_

-Tu as acceptée notre contrat, Chrome. En sachant très bien ce qui t'attendrais à la fin, obtempérera l'illusionniste.

-Et comment pouvais-je savoir ce que je perdrais? Même au début je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, sauf à cette aversion. J'étais liée à toi plus que quiconque, comme si _j'étais_ toi ! « fais face à ça et vous serrez amis », menteur !

_Fukai heart ga iradatsu youni  
Karada no naka moete irunda  
Honto wa kitaishitenno  
Genjitsutte yatsuka_

-Chrome...

-Nagi ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : notre contrat est terminé. Les mensonges ne servent plus à rien, ma deuxième identité n'a plus de raison d'être, je veux la vérité ! Plus d'illusions, seulement la réalité !

Sa gorge lui semblait brûlante au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, qu'elle déversait ses sentiments . Le monde extérieur lui semblait vide, comme si les seuls choses qui existaient étaient cette pièce, le balcon et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Triste décor pour une tragédie à deux.

_Nanno tameni ikiterundatte sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasuka  
Nanninatte yatteirarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru dakara Tsuyoku naritai [I'm on the way]  
Susumu tameni teki mo mikata mo kangei jan_

« Autant jouer franc-jeu, Mukuro. Profites-en, vide ton sac comme je l'ai fait, tu peux tout me dire maintenant que je n'ai plus nulle part où aller. J'aurais beau crier mon existence tant qu'il faudra, je ne serais jamais reconnue pour ce que je suis réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Douyatte tsugi no doa akerundatte kangaeteru  
Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterunda  
Me wo samase  
Me wo samase_

-Je pourrais te trouver une place ailleurs. Tu as beaucoup de talents et ce serait trop bête de le gâcher.

-Arrêtes de me traiter comme un objet ! Et tu peux te la garder ta « place ailleurs » dans le seul but de m'éloigner. Si jamais une porte se présente, j'aimerais pouvoir la saisir de moi-même, sans être manipulée par _quelqu'un d'autre_, répondit-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Il serait temps de te réveiller, ma petite Chrome. C'est toi qui déforme la réalité.

_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei Nagai deshou  
Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara  
Mou ichido yukou ka_

-Je veux simplement rester, aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Il est hors de question de partir et de laisser tout ces sentiments encore incomplets. Je veux y retourner et ne plus jamais avoir à partir.

_Nanno tameni ikiterundatte sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka  
Nanninatte yatteirarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru dakara tsuyoku naritai [I'm on the way]_

-C'est tout ce que je souhaites, c'est mon unique rêve et je le crierais jusqu'à en perde la voix. Quitte à jouer le tout pour le tout, je n'ai nulle part où aller, rien d'autre à perdre. Peu m'importe ce que les autres en pensent...

Elle aperçut justement « les autres » derrière la porte. Tsuna et ses gardiens, mais aussi la quasi-totalité des invités la regardaint avec des yeux ronds. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, passant du rouge de la colère à un blanc spectral.

Brumeux.

_Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan_

« ...je fais mienne la douleur qui me rappelle ce que j'ai perdue ».

Elle s'évanouit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

...

...

-C'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oya, me prendrais-tu pour un menteur et un manipulateur, Tsunayoshi ?

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es, enfoiré ! Et parle envers plus de respect au Juudaime, sale traître !

-Gokudera-kun, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

-Lambo-san est d'accord avec Bakadera ! La méchante tête d'ananas a fait du mal à Chrome !

-Je vous jure que c'est la vérité. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle semblait...totalement hors d'elle.

-C'est normal, avec tout ce qu'elle a subit jusque là. Haha !

-Comment peux-tu rire alors que le Juudaime s'inquiète autant, abruti de base-baller ?

-C'est vrai, elle a explosé A L'EXTREME !

-SILENCE !

Tous les gardiens se retournèrent vers Tsuna, excepté Hibari qui observait le groupe depuis un coin.

-Sortez. Tous. Je m'expliquerais avec elle quand elle sera réveillée.

Surpris par la brusque autorité de leur boss, ils quittèrent la pièce, sauf Mukuro qui resta quelques instants sur le seuil, le dos tourné vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Nagi. C'est son vrai nom. Si tu pouvais l'appeler ainsi, cela faciliterait peut-être les choses, confia-t-il au brun avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

Tsuna attendit un peu après que la porte se soit refermée pour s'adresser à son ex-gardienne de la Brume.

-C'est bon, ils sont tous sortis.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise qu'il sache qu'elle soit déjà réveillée. Elle était dans la même tenue qu'avant son évanouissement, allongée sur ce qui semblait être le lit d'une chambre d'invités.

Après un silence assez long, elle se décida à parler la première.

-Boss, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit et...

-Non, c'est à nous de nous excuser. On aurait dû se rendre compte depuis longtemps de la situation où tu était. On a été que de parfaits crétins, incapables de voir à quel point tu souffrais avec ce poids sur les épaules et ça, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Boss...

-Chrome, euh non...Nagi ? Ah ! Comment je suis censé t'appeler déjà ?

-...Nagi, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-D'accord. Nagi, tu dois savoir que même avec tout ce que tu penses, on ne te laisseras jamais tomber.

Un tumulte se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la porte.

-Ouais, A L'EXTREME !

-Haha ! Entièrement d'accord avec Senpaï.

-Lambo-san veut que Chrome reste avec tout le monde !

-Ah ! Désolé Juudaïme. Ces abrutis écoutaient aux portes.

-Toi aussi, herbivore.

-Avoue que tu étais intéresse , alouette.

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

-Je te prends quand tu veux. Kufufufu.

S'ensuit divers bruits, chocs, explosions, cris et autres joyeusetés signé dixième génération Vongola. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Tsuna de continuer.

-Tu vois ? Peu importe que tu sois une gardienne ou non, on reste une famille, et tu resteras toujours avec nous. Mais si tu le souhaites vraiment, je peux discuter avec le Kyuudaïme pour voir si...il est possible que tu conserves une partie de la bague.

-Deux gardiens de la Brume ?

-Et même si c'est impossible, il y aura toujours une place où tu pourras être utile. Tu peux me faire confiance pour ça.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle lui soumis une dernière requête.

-Boss, s'il-vous-plaît, dites à Mukuro-sama...que je suis désolée de tout ce que je lui ai dit et...que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. J'ai juste...

-...Paniquée. Je lui transmettrai le message, Chro- non, Nagi. Ah, mais pourquoi donc Mukuro s'est-il embêté avec cette double-identité ?

Elle sourit, amusée par la brusque candeur du brun quand à son appellation (« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Mukuro à décidé de t'appeler ainsi ») avant qu'il ne sorte lui aussi.

Si un visiteur était passé devant la chambre d'ami, il aurait entendu des pleurs provenant de la pièce. Des pleurs où se mêlaient la joie et le soulagement de pouvoir enfin monter ce que l'on était.

Le bonheur de pouvoir laisser tomber le masque de la Brume.

* * *

Et bien voilà. Tous ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette song-fic m'aura donné un peu de fil à retordre, notamment la crainte d'avoir fait une Nagi/Chrome trop OOC, mais je ne voit vraiment pas comment on peut endurer tout ça sans craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

Pour ceux qui verrait un paradoxe dans la dernière phrase, comme quoi Nagi « laisse tomber le masque de la Brume » alors qu'elle souhaite rester une gardienne, je dirais que le masque en question est celui de Mukuro (l'enfoiré). Elle peut donc agir comme elle le souhaite, sans que quelqu'un ne la possède à un quelconque moment. Elle est Elle, et pas autre chose.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « Chez Leprince » (pub ? J'espère pas) je suis vraiment désolé mais elle risque de mettre du temps à venir.

See you next time.

Koukin-kun


End file.
